


Полудница

by 2sven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, M/M, Urban Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2sven/pseuds/2sven
Summary: Городское фэнтези, славянская нечисть"Вчера мы опять на полпути к метро столкнулись, она прошла, как будто не заметив, и так же незаметно растворилась".  (с) Тикки Шельен,"Полудница"





	Полудница

— Очки нужно было взять, — пробормотал Вадим, мучительно щурясь на поблескивающие серебром самолетики в июньской синеве. — Солнце…

— И табуреточку, — кивнул Ярик, — а лучше шезлонг, у меня уже и ноги болят, и шея.

Вадим осмотрелся в поисках вариантов, но увы, все пространство выставочного комплекса было залито толпой и солнцем. Немногочисленные счастливчики оседлали оградки и влезли на бетонные блоки, Вадим с Яриком в их число не попали, зато пристроили Мишку к другим детям на какую-то тумбу: все-таки парню уже девять, на шее не подержишь, а снизу ему никаких самолетов не увидеть. Не подготовились они, не подготовились, можно было взять стульчики для пикника, как вон то семейство. Кто же знал, что на выступление «Русских Витязей» придет столько зрителей! Вроде и рекламы почти не было, Вадим, например, только вчера случайно узнал от коллеги на работе, рассказал Ярику с Мишкой, и ребята загорелись сходить. Встали пораньше, приехали — а тут такое столпотворение. Парковаться пришлось километра за полтора, немногим короче оказалась очередь за билетами на шоу. Но не возвращаться же! Ярик с Мишкой любят самолетики. 

— Лучше а августе на «Макс» поедем, там травка, можно лежа смотреть, — сказал Вадим.

Ярик кивнул и болезненно поморщился. Руки Вадима сами потянулись размять ему плечи, но он одернул себя — попадешься на глаза какой-нибудь неадекватной бабке, заорет о пропаганде гомосексуализма прямо при детях... Лучше не рисковать.

Вадим улыбнулся, заметив, как Мишка смотрит на самолеты в «бинокль» из двух кулачков. Он уверял, что так лучше видно и совсем не мешает солнце, но Вадим не стал пробовать, ему-то не девять.

«Витязи» цветным дымом нарисовали в небе триколор и под восторженный рев толпы улетели куда-то за Финский залив.

— Всё, конец, давайте-ка выбираться отсюда, — сказал Вадим, подхватывая Мишку под мышки и опуская на землю.

— Может, лучше в кафе посидим, пусть толпа схлынет, машины разъедутся? — предложил Ярик.

— В кафе! В кафе!

— Ну тогда быстренько занимаем места! — Вадим взял Мишку за руку и устремился за Яриком к балкончику с ярким навесом.

Они успели застолбить столик у перил и, пока ждали меню, глазели по сторонам: Мишка на смотрел слепящее блеском море, Ярик — на толпу внизу, Вадим — на посетителей кафе.

— Корабль! — Мишка ткнул пальцем в сторону залива.

— Точно, паром идет в порт, — кивнул Вадим, присмотревшись. — Это рядом, слева от нас, будет хорошо видно. Ты чего?

Последние слова адресовались Ярику, который привстал, всматриваясь в толпу, и нахмурился.

— Да ничего… Показалось, — пробормотал тот растерянно.

Вадим тоже приподнялся, обшарил взглядом колышущуюся внизу человеческую массу. Да что тут разглядишь? Головы, головы… Почему толпу любят сравнивать с морем? Ничего общего, море однородное, а это скорее поле, где каждый — колос, он сам по себе, хотя похож на другие. Ну вот и иллюстрация: в ограждении открыли дополнительные воротца и люди заметались, ловя детей и спеша к новому выходу, а вода бы просто текла. Хотя какое, в самом деле, поле, я твой тонкий колосок... Скорее стадо. 

Вадим покрутил головой ещё немного, никого знакомого так и не увидел, сел на место. 

— Показалось. — Ярик досадливо сморщил нос. — На такой жаре что хочешь покажется.

— Мне мороженое, пап, можно? — Мишка первый ухватил меню и уже открыл на нужной странице.

— В такую жару ничего больше есть невозможно, — поддержал его Ярик. — Мне вот это!

Вадим улыбнулся и заказал себе горячий чай.

 

***

 

В разогретой солнцем машине Мишка сразу схватил планшет и воткнул в уши наушники. Присматривая за ним в зеркало, Вадим спросил:

— Так кого ты увидел? Мне показалось, ты испугался.

Ярик тоже глянул в зеркало, не слушает ли Мишка, и неохотно признался:

— Милу.

— В смысле? _Ту_ Милу?

— А ты знаешь много других? — Ярик вырулил с парковки магазина, на которой они утром оставили машину.

— Она тут никак не может оказаться, — уверенно заявил Вадим. — Сам подумай! 

— Да я понимаю… Тем более на шоу. Просто кто-то похожий, вот и всё.

Вадим потрепал его по колену, Ярик благодарно кивнул.

Солнце заливало город, блестело в стеклах домов и просвечивало ярко-зеленым в листве, но в машине кондиционер уже побеждал жару, Мишка на заднем сиденье кому-то подпевал, и Вадим тоже откинул голову на спинку кресла, прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся.

Хорошо, что они узнали про это шоу.

Приятно выбраться куда-то всем вместе. 

 

***

— Я не знаю, может, у меня уже с головой что-то... — начал Ярик, придвигая к себе разделочную доску и быстро-быстро кромсая зелень для окрошки.

— Тебе тридцати нет, не выдумывай. — Вадим резал огурцы ровным трёхмиллиметровым кубиком, чего больше никто в семье не умел. — Просто жара, ты ее плохо переносишь.

— Да, жара. Но блин…

— Рассказывай уже.

— Ну, в общем… — Ярик помедлил, нож перестал стучать по доске, потом медленно покачался, рассекая зелень в мелкую пыль. — Опять Мила. Только в этот раз точно она, я ее близко видел, буквально столкнулся.

— Где?

— Да прямо тут, у метро. Сегодня иду на работу и вдруг налетаю на неё в толпе. 

— И что она?

— Да ничего, мимо прошла. По-моему, даже не взглянула…

— Она всегда была с прибабахом. — Вадим видел, что Ярик нервничает, и потому говорил ровным, низким голосом, на Мишку это тоже всегда хорошо действует. — Но я не думаю, что она явилась в Питер, никто ведь не знает, что мы здесь. Мы всем говорим, что живем в Москве. И как бы она тебя тут нашла, подумай сам, огромный город.

— Да я тебе говорю, она меня вообще не заметила! Прошла, и всё.

— И фиг с ней. Выбрось из головы.

— Я уже выбросил тогда, когда она мне показалась на авиашоу… А тут снова. И это точно она. Только…

— Только что? — Вадим начал раздражаться. Ну какая Мила, что за ерунда!

— Ну… — Ярик прикусил губу. — Она такая, как была тогда… Ну, помнишь… В самом начале.

Вадим помнил, конечно. Мила жила на одном с ним этаже, единственная дочь чокнутой Тамарки, которую в подъезде кое-кто побаивался и считал колдуньей. Мать Вадима когда-то метко сформулировала: «То ли ведьма, то ли дура», но сам он никакой мистики не видел. До жути худая старуха с вечно приоткрытым ртом и сивыми кудельками, в квартире срань, вонь и тараканы ковром — при чем тут ведьма? Обычное психическое нездоровье. 

Впрочем, одно чудо на счету Тамарки все-таки было. Никто поверить не мог, что у этой страшной полоумной бабы мог родиться и вырасти такой удивительной красоты ребенок. 

Как? 

От кого? 

Мила была не хорошенькой, не миленькой, а именно красивой. С густо-рыжими кудрями, смешливой мордашкой, изящная и совершенно неземная. Удивительней всего были огромные прозрачные глаза — серые, с темным ободком. Биологичка в школе говорила, что это редчайшее сочетание, у рыжих глаза чаще карие, иногда зеленые и редко голубые. Но серые...

Впрочем, Вадим никакого восторга не испытывал. Ему женская красота глаза никогда не застила, и он рано заметил, что Мила не очень умна, зато очень доверчива. Не те качества, которые нужны красивой девушке, чтобы чего-то в жизни добиться. Вадим вовсе не желал рыженькой соседке зла, но относился к ней как к больному животному — не стоит привязываться, чтобы потом не расстраиваться очень уж сильно. 

Вадим считал себя человеком умным и здравомыслящим.

— Помнишь, какие у нее тогда кудри были? Никто не верил, что свои. И веснушки… 

— Она потом постриглась, ты помнишь?

— Может, снова отрастила?

— Ярик! Мы оба с тобой помним, какой она стала. Она уже тогда выглядела на сорок лет! Думаешь, наркоманка может вот так запросто отрастить волосы и снова стать молоденькой?

— Нет, просто… Я ее очень близко видел. Я не мог ошибиться… Может, дочь?

Вадим прикинул в уме. Да нет, откуда у нее может быть дочь старше Мишки? Сколько ей было, когда она его родила, лет восемнадцать?

Кажется, Ярик и сам понял, что сказал глупость, вытер руки полотенцем и пошел к плите за вареными яйцами.

Вадим тоже встал, поймал Ярика за плечо, притянул к себе:

— Расстроился?

— А как ты думаешь? — прошептал Ярик ему в шею. — Вдруг она хочет забрать у меня Мишку?

— Кто ей даст! И поздно, он уже большой, его спросят. Он ни за что не променяет нашу семью на незнакомую тетку.

— Всё равно как-то…

— Конечно, неприятно. Но я думаю, это был кто-то очень похожий. Просто красивая рыжая девушка.

— У нее кулончик был… Тот самый. Тоже совпадение? Такие на каждом углу?

Проклятье. 

Вадим потер переносицу. Милка действительно постоянно таскала на шее пузатый медальон, говорила, старинный, от бабушки, хотя Вадим был уверен, что это поделка годов семидесятых, причем копеечная. 

— И платье какое-то нелепое, разноцветное, она раньше такие сама себе шила, придумывала прямо на ходу. И босиком…

Вадим вздохнул. Совпадений многовато. Неужели все-таки привет из прошлого?

— А когда это было? — ухватился он за последний аргумент.

— Сегодня, я же говорил.

— Это понятно, но в какое время?

— Ты про жару? Ну да, около двенадцати, самое пекло.

— Давай так. — Вадим крепко взял Ярика за плечи, чуть встряхнул. — Пока жара не спадет, ты ездишь на работу на такси. Нормальном такси, с кондиционером. Отучайся уже экономить на своем здоровье. Договорились?

Ярик кивнул, получил в руки кастрюльку с яйцами и ободряющий хлопок по спине.

 

***

 

Вадима эта история взволновала всерьез. Делиться этим он ни с кем не собирался, но думал о Мишкиной матери много и часто. Он считал, от проблем нельзя прятаться, им нужно рубить головы сразу.

Могла Мила заявиться в Питер? Могла. Загадка, конечно, как ей удалось разыскать Ярика в большом городе, но вероятность исключить было нельзя. 

Если могла, то зачем? Допустим, она действительно ищет сына. Почему тогда проигнорировала Ярика? Что ж, и тут возможны варианты: а) была по своему обыкновению рассеянна, б) у нее теперь плохое зрение, в) она комедию ломает. Последнее Вадим считал самым вероятным, наркоманы хитрые, а Мила прекрасно знает, что Ярик впечатлительный.

Что ж, допустим, это все-таки она.

Раз уж ни Вадим, ни Ярик ничего ничего не слышали о ней много лет, срочно требовался источник свежей информации — где жила, с кем, избавилась ли от наркозависимости. Кто может быть таким источником? Сколько Вадим ни перебирал в уме варианты, напрашивался очевидный вывод, что придется ехать в родной город и разузнавать на месте. Ничего, все равно пора было мать проведать, сколько лет он не был на маленькой родине? Да лет восемь.

Надо будет на неделе выкроить пару дней и заняться, решил Вадим. 

А Ярику сказать, что командировка, ни к чему его нервировать.

Решений своих Вадим не менял и не забывал, потому что принимал их всегда обдуманно. Уже в понедельник вечером он ехал ночным поездом в родной город. Машину оставил Ярику, ему утром Мишку в школу отвозить, да и тяжело всю ночь за рулем. Зачем создавать себе сложности, если придуманы СВ-вагоны? Поспал семь часов и уже на месте.

Малая родина встретила неизменным сарайчиком с названием города на пыльной табличке. Станции электричек в Подмосковье куда более презентабельны, чем это жалкое строение! А ведь не самый маленький среднерусский город. В лучшие, советские, времена он пытался стать миллионником. Впрочем, зачем вообще вокзал городу, в который ходит один-единственный поезд. 

Вадим ехал в такси и разглядывал родной город.

Нельзя сказать, что жизнь здесь совсем остановилась, например, на пустыре между районами выстроили «Ашан» и ещё что-то торгово-развлекательное. Но от многочисленных примет убогости и бесхозяйственности Вадима передергивало: у маршруток проржавели снизу двери, остановки в три слоя заляпаны бумажными объявлениями с отрывными язычками, около магазинов расселись бабки с семечками, под кустами дрыхнут бродячие псы. 

Правильно он отсюда сам уехал и Ярика сманил. Нормальные люди должны жить в нормальных городах.

Что Ярик тут мог заработать? А он ведь программист 1С, не сантехник какой-нибудь, хотя в столицах и они зарабатывают неплохо. Нет, это город для таких, как Мила, которая кое-как закончила школу и работала продавщицей в магазине рукоделия за совершенно нелепые деньги, сама нелепая со своими самодельными бусиками и вышитыми картинками. 

С такой красотой она не смогла ничего лучше придумать! После свадьбы Ярика Вадим рекомендовал ее в одну конторку секретарем, зарплата вдвое больше, сиди себе, по телефону чирикай и вари кофе. Куда там, она и на это оказалась неспособна: в бумагах путалась, разрешала заходить к директору всем желающим и жаловалась, что люди очень злые. Месяц проработала и вернулась к своим ниточкам и бусинкам, а Вадим зарекся пытаться ей помогать. Убогая. 

Впрочем, ухитрилась же она как-то подцепить Ярика! Пускай такого же юного, как она сама, но совершенно другого уровня образования, воспитания, интеллекта, наконец. Вадим допускал, что на какое-то время очаровать Мила могла — фигурка феи, нереальной чистоты кожа, смешливость, что-то сияюще-детское в глазах. Ярик говорил, что с ней было очень легко, она не обижалась и не выставляла претензий, ничего не просила, восторженно смотрела своими прозрачными глазами и улыбалась. 

Вадим не отвлекался на внешнее, он видел совсем другое: непрактичную, беспомощную в житейском отношении, несобранную, необразованную — какие там Гоголь с Гегелем, чтобы эти имена путать, их надо знать! — маленькую девочку. Она не знала, как платить за квартиру, готовила на уровне «красиво режу колбасу» и боялась отклоняться от знакомых маршрутов, потому что вечно терялась и уезжала бог знает куда. Такой бы найти себе папика с педофильским закосом и при нем порхать феечкой, глаз радовать и вышивать свои картинки. Но она вцепилась в Ярика и повисла у него на шее нелепой финтифлюшкой, вроде этого своего медальона, только куда тяжелее. 

Нет, Вадим никогда не пытался влиять на Ярика, он держал свое мнение при себе и ждал. Свадьба — это ничего, говорил он себе, год-два, первая горячка сойдет, и Ярик сам увидит, что Мила человек не его круга и ему не пара.

Так и вышло.

Как именно, Вадим не знал — он уехал в Москву первым. Ждал своего часа, готовил почву: много работал, карабкался выше и при любой возможности общался с Яриком по инету. Им всегда было о чем поговорить, Вадим — не Мила. Года не прошло, и вода подточила камень, Ярик решился уехать в Москву. Он, конечно, верил, что ему нужно заработать на квартиру в родном городе, тогда они с Милой заведут детей, и все будет хорошо, но Вадим знал, что этого не случится. 

Нет, он не строил козней, такие вещи он считал недостойными. Все без его участия шло своим ходом просто потому, что Ярик не любил Милу. Думал, что любил, но Вадим видел — нет, тут другое. Сам ещё ребенок, Ярик купался в обожании Милы, ему льстила ее красота и нравилась простота отношений. Будь Мила человеком другого, материнского типа, все бы у них сложилось, но эти двое детей не могли создать ничего устойчивого. Каждому из них хотелось, чтобы кто-то надежный, взрослый держал за руку и вел, куда нужно. 

Вадим был взрослым и надежным.

Далекая глупенькая Мила со своими нелепыми картинками из вконтакта и навязчивыми звонками не могла конкурировать с Вадимом, который был рядом, подставлял плечо: разрешил пожить первое время у него, помог с работой, проводил с Яриком вечера и выходные. Он подхватывал его увлечения и разделял с ним свои, им было о чем поговорить — книги, фильмы, политика. Они были созданы друг для друга. А Мила... Что ж, ясно было, что рано или поздно она исчезнет, нужно только подождать, не давить.

Вадим снова оказался прав: она исчезла. Нет, не буквально, только из жизни Ярика. Без скандалов, без драм растворилась в прошлом. Сказала, что жить без любви нельзя, и раз так вышло, что он ее не любит, то пусть Ярик обязательно встретит того, кого будет любить, это очень важно. И перестала выходить на связь.

Малахольная.

Ярик развод переживал тяжело, но в конце концов согласился с Вадимом, что все к лучшему. А Мила такая красивая, она себе найдет более подходящего человека, чем он.

Может, и нашла, Вадим не интересовался, но закончилось все очень плохо.

Ярик поехал на Новый год к родителям и, конечно же, встретился с Милой, чего Вадим боялся, но не считал возможным взрослому человеку запретить. Ярик позвонил Вадиму ночью и чуть не плакал, когда рассказывал, что Тамарка умерла и Мила теперь живет в этой их страшной квартире с клочьями обоев и тараканами. Но испугало его не это, а то, что у Милы был ребенок. И Ярик был уверен, что его.

Вадим успокаивал его как мог, дождался возвращения, привел в чувство и тогда уже сам поехал к матери. Она, как соседка, много чего знала и первой заподозрила Милу в нездоровых пристрастиях, слишком она изменилась. Когда Вадим увидел бывшую соседку, он и сам пришел в ужас: от красоты и смешливости ничего не осталось, за какие-то полтора года она стала до жути похожа на свою мать — те же костлявые руки, черные круги под глазами, короткие немытые волосы.

И ребенок на грязном полу. Очень красивый мальчик с темными, как у Ярика, волосами и до половины сросшимися вторым и третьим пальчиками на ногах, в точности как у отца. Слово «синдактилия» стало известно Вадиму, когда Ярик переехал к нему: довольно редкий дефект, чаще наследственный.

Решение забрать отсюда малыша любой ценой Вадим принял мгновенно.

Ярик спорил, плакал, винил себя, порывался спасать Милу, платить ей какие-то деньги, но Вадим не сдавал позиций. Наркоманку не спасешь, повторял он снова и снова, она утащит за собой и тебя, и ребенка. Она взрослый человек, наркотики — ее выбор. А малыш ни в чем не виноват, и спасти его Ярик обязан. Не нужно тратить силы на рефлексию, эти силы нужны его сыну. Вины Ярика в произошедшем нет, о ребенке он не знал. Все целиком на совести Милы, о чем она вообще думала? Понадеялась на мать, наверняка и не предполагая даже своим слабым умом, что та может ее оставить. Никаких пособий оформить Мила не догадалась или побоялась обращаться в соцподдержку. 

Тамарку, рассказала мать, хоронили всем подъездом. Когда она умерла, Мила не знала, куда идти и что делать, она просто сидела на лавочке с малышом и растерянно улыбалась, пока соседи не стали спрашивать, почему она домой не уходит. 

Мать говорила, эти же неравнодушные соседи пытались разыскать Ярика, но никто не знал, куда он уехал. Подумывали уже вызывать опеку, но так и не могли решить, что лучше для малыша: такая мать или никакой. Подкармливали, приносили детские вещи.

Вадиму страшно было думать о том, как Мила выживала. И каким чудом выжил ребенок.

Всю зиму и весну шли суды. Тяжелое было время, лучше не вспоминать.

Летом ребенка передали отцу, сменили имя с Ярослава на Михаила, фамилию с материнской на отцовскую и тщательно обследовали. 

К огромному облегчению Вадима, мальчик оказался совершенно здоров и не унаследовал от матери ничего, кроме прозрачных серых глаз с темным ободком.

 

***

 

Вадим прошел по своему этажу длинным подъездным коридором мимо Тамаркиной квартиры, увидел новую дорогую дверь. Мила продала жилье и уехала в Питер? Или стала хорошо жить?

Мать встретила Вадима пельменями и сдержанной радостью. 

Сели за стол, пересказали друг другу все новости, чуток выпили. Мать говорила про работу, она до сих пор преподавала в политехническом и буквально жила этим. Вадим рассказывал про свой отдел, ремонт в квартире, отпуск в Италии. Умалчивал только, что в его жизни есть Ярик и Мишка, не хотел, чтобы об этом здесь знали. Мать наверняка о чем-то умалчивала тоже, такая уж у них, Шаховых, порода, не всё наружу.

Постепенно разговор дошел и до Милы, новая дверь была хорошим поводом.

— Так померла же, — удивилась мать. — Я тебе вроде бы писала.

Может, и писала, Вадим никогда не читал ее письма целиком, слишком много в них содержалось ненужной информации. Пришлось уверять мать, что нет, точно не писала.

— Забывать много стала, — пожаловалась она. — Я взяла себе за правило каждое утро заучивать небольшое стихотворение, а то так и совсем скатиться недолго.

Вадим одобрительно улыбнулся, а мать продолжала:

— Примерно год назад, да, тоже лето было. А теперь там другая семья живет, ремонт основательный сделали, молодцы. Там же помнишь, какой был кошмар? Наконец-то этот тараканий рассадник уничтожен. Все вынесли до бетонных стен, полы сняли, окна… Хорошие люди, девочка у них балетом занимается.

Вадим слушал мать, а сам крутил новость в голове, пытаясь ее там уложить. Как это умерла? От чего?

Последний вопрос он задал вслух.

Мать вздохнула, погладила ладонью скатерть:

— Да плохо померла. Из окна кинулась, прямо белым днем, при людях. — Вадим окаменел, а она продолжала: — Мы думали, может, ничего, наладилась у неё жизнь, она лечилась, в больнице лежала, работу нашла, какой-то мужчина стал к ней ходить. А потом раз — и все. Жаль ее очень, хороший человек, а что сделаешь… Наследственность.

Мать говорила ещё про каких-то соседей, а Вадим думал: на самом деле, это хорошая новость, да, хорошая. Закончилась эта история, теперь уже точно и навсегда. Но на душе все-таки было муторно.

Ярик очень расстроится, конечно, но сказать ему придется. Он опять станет твердить, что это его вина, но с этим Вадим как-нибудь справится. Важнее другое — определенность. Раз Ярику во встречных девушках мерещится Мила, значит, что-то его мучит до сих пор, он думает о ней. Теперь же дверь закрыта, все. Выплакать, сходить на могилку и успокоиться наконец, как успокоилась Мила. Точно, думал Вадим, обязательно сходить на могилку и Мишку взять. Они ему говорили, что мама у него очень красивая и очень его любит, но она тяжело больна и к ней нельзя приходить. Теперь и ребенку станет спокойней — мама на облачке и его бережет.

От этих размышлений Вадим и сам успокоился, поверил, что произошедшее действительно к лучшему. Хоть и печально, конечно.

— А что, — спросил он, собирая со стола посуду, — и Милу всем подъездом хоронили? 

— Не хоронили вообще, — хмуро сообщила мать. — Увезли, и больше мы ее не видели. Был бы Ярик, ему бы тело выдали как бывшему мужу или не знаю там что… А нам кто даст? Только не нашли ни Ярика, ни сынишку ее. Может, и не надрывались, разыскивая, сам понимаешь… Квартира осталась вроде как ничья, так что дело темное. Я старалась не особенно вникать, кто я, в конце концов, такая.

Видя, что разговор матери неприятен, Вадим сменил тему, а потом пожаловался, что плохо спал в поезде, и ушел отдыхать в свою комнату. 

Здесь ничего не изменилось, только цветов раньше на подоконнике не было, а теперь горшки занимали его целиком. Вадим улегся на диван и углубился в недра интернета, нужно было узнать, что бывает с телами тех, кого некому хоронить. Как бы он к Миле ни относился при жизни, но посмертная ее судьба его волновала — этой истории требовался финал. Нормальный такой финал с кованой оградкой, цветами на могилке и светлой памятью.

Довольно быстро выяснилось, что в этом городе от интернета толку мало, и Вадим, чмокнув в щеку подремывающую на балконе мать, отправился работать ногами. 

Он успел выяснить, где хранятся невостребованные тела и что с ними должно происходить по закону, но не успел узнать судьбу конкретного тела: позвонил Мишка и дрожащим, на грани слез голосом сообщил, что папа не забрал его из школы и он не может до него дозвониться.

 

***

 

Следующие несколько часов стали для Вадима полосой непрерывного ужаса и механических действий. 

Он снова и снова вызванивал Ярика, успокаивал Мишку, умолял их бывшую няню забрать ребенка из школы и побыть с ним до возвращения Вадима. Снова набирал мужа, потом дозвонился до своей секретарши Юлии, поручил ей обзвон больниц и отделений полиции, сам же бросился к матери за вещами, коротко объяснил, что произошло несчастье с близким другом и ему нужно срочно вернуться.

Вокзал, обратный единственный поезд, на который он чудом успел. 

Пропадающая связь и дрожащие руки.

Проводница, которая накапала ему валокордин, приказала выпить и каждый час заглядывала в купе со строгим лицом, проверяла, все ли в порядке.

Звонок через три часа — Юлия нашла Ярика в семнадцатой городской, травма головы, стабилен.  
Не инсульт! Вадим очень боялся чего-то вроде нарушений мозгового кровообращения, при них бывают предвестники-галлюцинации. 

На издыхающем телефоне смс от няни: «Все в порядке, Миша спит».

Вадим уснуть не смог.

 

***

 

Утро он встретил на жестком стуле у кровати Ярика.

Стул дорого ему обошелся, потому что неприемные часы и не родственник, но это Вадима волновало меньше всего. Главное, что Ярик спокойно дышал и что скоро няня привезет сюда Мишку. Бедный ребенок, остался с чужим человеком в такой страшной ситуации. Ничего, говорил себе Вадим, ничего. Главное, все живы. 

Врачи сказали, у Ярика сотрясение и небольшая гематома, кость цела, ситуация не критическая. По словам свидетелей, он шел по тротуару и внезапно упал — неудачно, головой то ли о поребрик, то ли о рекламную тумбу. Судя по всему, обморок от жары и неудачное стечение обстоятельств. 

Потом они сидели с Мишкой, обнявшись. Когда мальчик тер глаза, Вадим похлопывал его по плечу и говорил: «Ничего, мелкий, это ещё не медведь», и Мишка криво усмехался семейной шутке.

Ярик проснулся к обеду, виновато улыбался, храбрился перед сыном.

Юлия, видимо, получила заказанные ей в благодарность цветы, прислала смс: «Вадим Андреевич, вы дурак». 

Няня от попыток оплатить ей хлопоты отказалась категорически, не смейте — и все тут. Ладно, Вадим потом что-нибудь придумает.

 

***

 

С Яриком он смог поговорить только на следующий день и не слишком удивился рассказу о Миле в белом платье, которую тот снова видел перед тем, как свет померк. Ладно, Мила так Мила. Вадим отложил все новости на потом, когда Ярик выздоровеет и окажется дома, а сам пока продолжил то, что начал в родном городе. По телефону, через знакомых и адвокатов, со взятками и уговорами дело двигалось медленно, но результат был. 

 

***

 

На кладбище они приехали ближе к вечеру, когда жара уже спала. Вадим строго следил теперь, чтобы Ярик не оказывался на солнцепеке, и Мишке накупил бейсболок и бандан, на всякий случай.

Здесь совсем не было людей, только гранит, цветы и огромное степное небо.

Дочерна загорелый служащий в несолидной розовой майке провел их дорожками на участок 23, ткнул рукой в нужном направлении и побрел, шаркая сланцами, обратно.

Вадим уже и сам заметил оградку, эскиз которой сам утверждал.

Памятник заказывал Ярик.

Мишка сопел, но тащил горшок с кустом сирени. Он решил, что будет сирень.

Дверца не скрипнула, открываясь. Хорошо сделано, отметил Вадим, и выкрашено темной медью, как договаривались.

Они вошли и остановились на выложенной мрамором площадке.

Памятников здесь было два: у ограды обыкновенный, черного гранита, только даты и имя, Тамара Сорокина; рядом на обломке красного гранита сидела, скрестив ноги, миниатюрная мраморная девушка и жмурилась на солнце. На фоне скорбящих ликов и поникших крыл соседних надгробий она казалась очень светлой и легкомысленной, только чуть уставшей. 

Мила Сорокина.

Вадим в целом не одобрял скульптурные изыски на кладбищах, но признал, что именно это было хорошо. Он нашел руку Ярика и пожал. Тот ответил. 

Мишка решительно засопел и поставил горшок рядом с девушкой.

— Это тебе, мам, — сказал он.

Ярик шумно сглотнул. Тоже сделал шаг и положил на красный гранит цветы.

— Ну, давайте приступим. — Скрывая волнение, Вадим опустил на землю свой груз — лопаты и канистру с водой.

Для куста было оставлено место в углу, там и выкопали ямку в плотной степной земле. Пристроили сирень, чтобы стояла ровно, засыпали, утрамбовали, полили, навели за собой порядок и сели на лавочку, довольные. 

Куда лучше голого камня.

Достали еду и сок, Ярик положил на красный гранит кусок шоколада и пояснил, смущаясь:

— Она такой любила. С орешками.

Мишка понимающе кивнул. Подумал, отнес конфету бабушке.

— А почему фото не приделали? — спросил он.

— У Тамары не осталось фотографий, а твоя мама в жизни была лучше, чем на фото. Я не нашел такой, чтобы подходила.

— С фотографией был бы перебор, — добавил Вадим. — А так очень красивый памятник получился. Такой она и была.

Была-то она всякой, думал Вадим про себя, но, слава богу, Мишке некому об этом рассказать.

Где-то в небе чвикала птичка, спикировала на ограду и завертела головой, рассматривая людей то одним блестящим черным глазом, то другим. Мишка бросил ей крошку печенья, птица заметила, но не решилась приблизиться.

— Глаза отведи, — посоветовал Ярик.

Стоило Мишке это сделать, шурхнули крылья, и крошка исчезла.

Птичка чвинькнула снова и вернулась на оградку. 

— Это скворец? — Мишка отковырял новую крошку и бросил.

— Я не разбираюсь, — пожал плечами Ярик. — Но прилетел по адресу, Мила птиц любила. Она бы тебе сказала, кто это.

— Ничего, я щас, — сказал Мишка и вытащил телефон. Вадим переглянулся с Яриком, улыбнулся и снова повернулся к памятнику. 

Мила, Мила, ты и сама была птичка небесная, не от мира сего… Или не от мира человеческого? 

«Ну, видишь? — мысленно произнес Вадим, обращаясь к маленькой светлой фигурке на камне. — У твоего сына все хорошо. Ярик замечательный отец, и я Мишку тоже люблю. Ты… будь спокойна».

— Скворец! — удовлетворенно сообщил Мишка, засовывая телефон обратно в карман. — Я угадал!

— Значит, ты тоже разбираешься. — Ярик потрепал его по темной макушке и снова, как Вадим, вернулся взглядом к памятнику.

Высоко в синем небе поблескивал серебром крошечный самолетик.

Мишка жмурился, подставляя загорелую мордашку солнцу, и кидал птице кусочки печенья.


End file.
